Sol Nocturno
by Princess of the DarkDragon
Summary: CHAP.III-YAOI Las noches parecen un escenario perfecto para desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos que al final del camino, terminarán por dejar a más de un corazón herido...
1. El dolor de una promesa

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Yugioh ni sus personajes son propiedad intelectual mía, si fuera así no tendría ningún problema económico ¬¬. Solo las ideas y el tema en que se basa el fic me pertenecen. Además de ser un U.A (Universo Alterno).

* * *

**"Sol Nocturno"**  
  
_for Princess of Darkdragon_

_ **Primer capítulo: El dolor de una promesa...** _

****

_"Cuando la luna derrame las últimas lágrimas sobre esta tierra para dar paso al nuevo sol y el fuego de la pasión los envuelva fundiendo sus cuerpos en una danza ardiente y desenfrenada, su destino estará sellado. Entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás... Con ello se cumplirá su destino, con ello se firmará su sentencia. Creerá haber vencido al final. Sin embargo, el dolor siempre existirá, como existe el mal y existe la oscuridad..."  
_  
El joven de tez morena caminaba cabizbajo rumbo a su hogar. Por su cabeza pasaban una serie de cosas que lo afligían; reflexionaba, recordaba, imaginaba y pensaba qué pasaría con él. Ya faltaba poco, muy poco para abandonar aquellas áridas tierras que lo habían acogido durante sus años de vida. Debía viajar, irse de allí, de donde había crecido, donde había llorado, había soñado y había aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas, había aprendido a amar, a amar en todo su esplendor...

* * *

_--Dentro de tres días estaré de regreso en mi país. _

_--Tres días?? _

_--Ya llevo un año acá, me quedé más de lo debido. _

_--Pero... no puedes irte!!! No me puedes dejar aquí, de esta manera!!! _

_--Malik, ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo, debo terminar mis estudios en mi país y lo sabes. _

_--Pero, qué haré ahora con Atem??? Desde que llegaste él no ha vuelto a tocarme, pero ahora??? _

_--Debes ser fuerte!!! No puedes dejar que vuelva a tocarte nunca. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, tienes determinación... Yo tan solo he sido un falso escudo entre lo que el príncipe de la dinastía se ha propuesto lograr y el objetivo... que eres tú. Tú eres el que debe terminar con el problema de una buena vez!!! _

_--Pero... no sé cómo!! Nunca podré encontrar la fuerza para enfrentarme a él... _

_--Lo harás, yo tengo fe en ti... mi gran amigo... y ya no me hagas repetir todo esto que sabes bien que no es mi estilo el estar dando consejos ni mucho menos ¬¬  
  
Amigo. _

_Eso es lo que era para él, un amigo más que había hecho en ese año de hospedaje en su país y que ahora se iría lejos para no volver y no poder quedarse a su lado como tanto quería y deseaba. Ahora quedaría vulnerable frente al príncipe, que de seguro intentaría hacerlo suyo nuevamente como tantas otras veces antes de que llegara su amigo extranjero y lo defendiera como nadie. Ni siquiera su hermana lo había defendido, porque ella sí sabía lo que pasaba, pero por seguir siendo fiel al trono se hacía la desentendida... ella que siempre supo todo no lo ayudó!! Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. _

_Volvería a estar solo. La persona a la que amaba se iría sin siquiera saber sus sentimientos...  
  
--Malik... te ocurre algo?? _

_--Debo... decirte... algo... _

_--Lo que quieras.  
  
Ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo ni lo que estaba diciendo, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, no podía sentir nada que no fuera su palpitante corazón casi salir por su pecho.  
  
La noche dejaba mostrar plenamente las estrellas, que parecían brillar especialmente para aquella ocasión. En el aire se respiraba una gama de deliciosos olores, provenientes de todos los alrededores, que embriagaban con sus dulces aromas que parecían llegar hasta lo más profundo de cada ser. _

_Y la luna... Esa enorme luna brillante, radiante que iluminaba por completo con su resplandor y que motivaba, aquella noche, a soñar, a sentir, a vivir y a amar...  
  
--Malik, me preocupas... qué te pasa??- dijo el muchacho acercándose a su amigo y tomándolo por los hombros. _

_--No quiero que te vayas... _

_--Ya hablamos de eso, te dije que no puedo...  
  
En un intento desesperado, Malik abraza fuertemente al otro muchacho mientras unas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro amargamente.  
  
--No te vayas!! No me dejes!! Por favor!! Yo... te amo!!!! _

_--... _

_--No puedes irte... te amo demasiado como para perderte!! Por favor, no me abandones!!!  
  
Y diciendo esto, el moreno acercó sus labios a los de su amigo y lo besó apasionadamente, sin obtener respuesta de este. Sus labios siguieron besando a los otros por uno segundos más, que parecían eternos, duraderos, lentos. Hasta que por fin el otro joven reacciona y, fuertemente tomándolo de sus brazos, lo empuja hacia atrás cortando abruptamente el beso de su acompañante.  
  
El moreno nunca había visto aquella mirada en su amigo, nunca. Cómo era posible que se hubiera atrevido a besarlo, sabiendo que él no era homosexual y más aún, que lo consideraba su amigo. _

_Ahora lo miraba con espanto, con miedo, ira, desilusión y... desconfianza?? No entendía cómo aquella dura mirada, que hasta hace un momento le había mostrado confianza y seguridad, ahora reflejara sentimientos tan indeseados y tan horribles como para comenzar a asustarlo... _

_Había cometido un error: había besado a su amigo y él no lo perdonaría. Quizás ahora pensaría que era igual al príncipe Atem y no creería que le temía, y lo peor de todo, no creería que en verdad lo amaba.  
  
--Qué crees que haces??!! _

_--Yo nunca había sentido esto... por nadie!! _

_--Pero... por qué me lo dices ahora??!! Desde cuándo te pasa esto?? _

_--Desde que te vi me gustaste, pero fue cuando me defendiste de Atem cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti... Te amo como eres y por lo que eres!!! Ya no puedo guardarlo más!! Tenía que decírtelo antes de que te fueras y me dejaras solo con esto... _

_--Pero cómo quieres que esté tranquilo ahora que sé que enamoré a un amigo??!! Además... tú no me conoces!!!! No sabes quién soy en realidad!!! Y dudo mucho que sigas pensando eso si lo supieras... _

_--No, yo te amo a pesar de todo!!!!! Sé que serías incapaz de hacer algo malo, sé que eres una persona maravillosa!!!!! _

_--No soy la persona que tú crees!!!! He dañado a muchos!!!! Soy un maldito que no merece el cariño de nadie!!!! _

_--Yo te amo a pesar del mal que puedas haber ocasionado, alguna razón debiste de tener... te pido que sigas como antes... que todo siga normal hasta que te marches de aquí... _

_--Imposible... No puedo acercarme más a ti.. Por suerte me iré pronto para no seguir dañándote. Te das cuenta, ahora te estoy haciendo daño a ti, ya no quiero más!!! _

_--Por favor... _

_--Ya es tarde, Malik... debo ir a dormir. _

_--Pero... no... _

_--Buenas noches... _

_--No... por... favor... _

_--Y por favor, mañana no me busques... _

_--Pero... por... qué..._

* * *

Definitivamente, ya no era el mismo de antes. A pesar de que nunca tuvo muchas esperanzas y la alegría era algo ajeno a su realidad, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Sin embargo, ahora su alma estaba desolada, abatida y destruida. Por qué cuando creía encontrar la felicidad el destino se encargaba de doblarle la mano y dejarlo solo??

El destino...

...El maldito destino del que tanto hablaba siempre su hermana. Ya no había destino posible para él. No había destino sin tener al ser al que amaba, sin tener su piel cerca, su mirada profunda e intimidante, sin su ronca voz, sin su protección... Realmente se sentía indefenso desde su partida. Nunca pensó depender tanto de alguien, y mucho menos que ese _alguien_ fuera su amigo.  
  
Se sentó a las afueras del palacio y apoyó su cabeza en uno de los pilares.  
  
La tibia noche se mostraba serena, tranquila, tentadora a sus sentidos, por lo que quiso quedarse un momento más bajo la hermosa luz de la luna antes de entrar... Esa misma luna que estuvo presente cuando él estaba a su lado y que tanto le recordaba... Tan blanca, tan relucientemente blanca como su piel, que contrastaba enormemente con la suya que siempre se mostraba tan oscura.  
  
Cubrió sus brazos desnudos con sus manos, frotando suavemente su piel morena mientras su cabello, brillante y dorado era acariciado por la brisa nocturna que ahora soplaba.  
  
Sin saber por qué, su mente se encontraba ahora recordando imágenes del pasado. Imágenes de momentos maravillosos, cuando él aún estaba a su lado, pero que dolían, y dolían demasiado. Entonces, una ligera sombra cubrió sus ojos lavanda y por sus suaves mejillas comenzaron a deslizarse lágrimas. Eran lágrimas derramadas con la misma profundidad e intensidad de antes, tan dolorosas como aquel día...  
  
La noche comenzaba a mostrar su frío rostro y la piel del egipcio comenzaba a helarse.  
  
--Mañana me iré - se dijo en un susurro- y es ahora cuando tengo que enterrar de una vez por todas este sufrimiento, ahora que me iré de este lugar que me recuerda tanto a ti... Debo cumplir la promesa que te hice, juro que ahora sí la cumpliré, y te pido perdón por no haberlo hecho antes... esta es la última vez que lloro por ti, lo juro!!... lo juro por ti... - se decía el muchacho mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos ahora apoyados sobre las rodillas.  
  
Su llanto no se hizo esperar. Era demasiado doloroso prometer que no se entristecería al pensar en él, pero ya se lo había prometido antes de que se fuera, ahora debía cumplir con eso, aunque esta fuera la última vez que desahogara su llanto con toda la fuerza y desesperación que sentía.  
  
--Aunque me duela, ya no lloraré por ti... pero no puedo entender por qué me dejaste...?? Nunca entenderé por qué tenías que morir!!! 

* * *

_Primero __que nada me presento, tengo 17 años y mi nick es Princess of  
Darkdragon.  
Me encanta el yaoi y es por esa misma razón que me decidí a escribir este fic, aunque es el primero y por lo mismo, me gustaría que lo leyeran y me  
escribieran sus opiniones, criticas constructivas, referencias y lo que  
deseen, para así poder mejorar o quien sabe, continuar con esto...  
También había pensado escribir algo de lemon por ahí, pero por ser el primer capítulo, preferí dejarlo para después si es que gusta. Además de que el capítulo quedó un poco complejo de entender, tal vez no me expres  
bien. Quise escribir algo con el sexy morenito Malik como protagonista, ya que encuentro que no hay mucho de él en los fics, y si aparece, es poco. Y qu  
mejor que hacer un yaoi de él??  
Sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no, lo entenderé.  
También espero recibir respuesta y si quieren...  
...nos veremos otra vez... _


	2. El comienzo de una tortura

**Aclaraciones: **Ni Yugioh ni sus personajes son propiedad intelectual mía, si fuera así no tendría ningún problema económico ¬¬. Solo las ideas y el tema en que se basa el fic me pertenecen. Además de ser un U.A (Universo Alterno).

* * *

"**Sol Nocturno"**

_for Princess of Darkdragon_

_**Segundo capítulo: El comienzo de una tortura...**_

En su rostro se delineaban las sombras de aquellas lágrimas ya secas, que eran el reflejo de toda esa tristeza y amargura que guardaba en su ser desde siempre y que habían cobrado fuerza cuando su amado se había marchado de su lado, justo cuando parecía renacer en él la felicidad. A pesar del transcurso del tiempo, esas heridas no habían podido sanar. 

Lentamente, se dirigió casi sin valor a su recamara. La puerta se cerró tras él y minuciosamente comenzó a examinar su dormitorio, detalladamente, centímetro a centímetro, como queriendo encontrar en ella algo que le devolviera la alegría otra vez.

Pero nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió, al observar su cuarto. Lucía exactamente igual a aquella noche, la última...

_...Tan solo algunos reflejos de la luz de luna que lograban filtrarse por aquella ventana servían para alumbrar y contornear a esos cuerpos amantes que se encontraban por primera vez unidos por su pasión, juntos plena y totalmente. _

_Por fin podía entregarse al ser que más amaba, sin temores, sin reservas. Después de compartir a diario y haber soportado estar tan cerca de él y no poder mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos antes..._

Verdaderamente, los recuerdos le estaban haciendo muy mal.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. La voz de su hermana platicando con alguien en el pasillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Guardó silencio mientras asomaba su rostro por la puerta para tratar de identificar con quien hablaba su hermana hasta esas horas de la noche.

Logró darse cuenta de que ella hablaba con alguien por teléfono y al juzgar por la expresión que tenía en su semblante, se trataba de alguien a quien le debía respeto.

Sin darle mayor importancia, decidió cerrar la puerta y dedicarse a descansar. Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, escuchó cómo su hermana se despedía de... Atem?? El príncipe Atem?? Pero, era imposible!! Isis le confirmó que desde que el príncipe se marchó del país, perdió todo contacto con él.

No podía ser cierto, Isis otra vez lo había engañado.

Se recostó en la cama y fijó su mirada hacia el techo.

--Atem...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con el solo hecho de recordar su rostro. Atem era lo último que deseaba recordar, sin embargo, el pasado era muy injusto a su parecer, ya que lo castigaba y atormentaba siempre que podía recreando una y otra vez aquellas escenas que tanto daño le causaban.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en algo que le hiciera sentir bien. Pero no podía recordar muchas que le hubiesen causado felicidad.

A su mente sólo llegó un momento de su infancia, cuando tenía unos cinco años y jugaba como un niño inocente con el príncipe...

...el príncipe... ahí estaba otra vez, no podía quitarlo de su cabeza.

Intentó seguir recordando mientras avanzaba en el tiempo, ahora tenía nueve años...

_Hoy sería la fiesta en Palacio. Él adoraba las fiestas._

_Los preparativos ya habían comenzado y no quería despegarse un segundo de su hermana. Quería estar informado de todo y si permanecía a su lado, sabría a qué hora comenzaría la Gran Ceremonia._

_Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro. Isis también estaba preocupada de que la familia Real no necesitara nada._

_No entendía por qué todos los sirvientes se quejaban, e incluso su hermana si para él era muy entretenido vivir en el Palacio, aunque perteneciera a una familia de sirvientes no dejaban de ser los más leales a la Corona. _

_Le encantaba recorrer los pasillos mientras seguía el paso del sol. Jugar entre las aguas del río que eran desviadas, y así permanecían quietas mientras el único movimiento producido era el de su cuerpo mojado por completo en un mar de risas interminable junto a su amigo, el joven príncipe._

_Él tenía unos cinco años más que el pequeño moreno, pero aún así, conservaban una muy buena relación. Era tan atento, tan amable que resultaba algo extraño para ser un príncipe a su edad. Al menos, eso es lo que Isis le había contado. Que todos, o la gran mayoría de los anteriores reyes y sus hijos habían sido malvados con el pueblo y dirigían muy mal. Hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien con esta familia real._

_Por todas aquellas virtudes del Príncipe Atem, el pequeño se sentía muy atraído. No sabía bien si era amistad, admiración o algo más. A sus nueve años no podía decir con certeza lo que era, lo único que sabía es que estar junto al príncipe más pequeño era lo mejor y se sentía de maravilla..._

--Malik??- Era la voz de Isis desde la puerta de su habitación.

--Ya estás dormido...?? mira nada más, te has quedado dormido- se acerca a la cama, cubre a su hermano con una manta y se sienta a su lado acariciándolo.- Mañana deberás irte ya, hermanito... te extrañaré muchísimo... perdóname, por favor... perdóname...- lo besa en la mejilla y se retira silenciosamente de la habitación.

Malik entonces abrió uno de sus ojos para comprobar que ella ya se había marchado.

Por qué tendría que perdonarla?? Por no hacer nada durante tanto tiempo?? Eso era seguramente. Como él se iría al otro día, el sentimiento de culpa debió invadirla, y mucho más que acababa de hablar por teléfono con... él.

_Qué tonto fue!! Tanto que quería llegar temprano a la fiesta y se había quedado dormido... tonto._

_Se abrió paso hacia el salón. Estaba ansioso. Quería disfrutar de la rica comida que allí había. Bailar con los demás, reírse. _

_Cuando por fin llegó, un tumulto de personas no lo dejaba pasar. Todos parecían tan extraños; comentaban cosas que él no lograba entender, algunas mujeres y niños lloraban, los guardias tratando de mantener la calma entre toda la gente, un gran alboroto sin duda._

_Comenzó a buscar a su hermana con la vista. Como no la hallaba, decidió empezar a avanzar por entre las personas, lentamente, hasta que al fin la divisó. Estaba junto al Príncipe Odeon. _

_Fue allí cuando se percató de lo que sucedía. Las personas estaban reunidas ahí por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por eso no había fiesta. Porque en el frío suelo de aquel salón yacía muerto el rey, con una gran herida en su pecho y dejando ver bajo él un gran charco de sangre._

_Un poco alejado de este cuerpo, se encontraba otro en una situación similar, también muerto. Parecía un esclavo._

_No podía entenderlo, qué había pasado allí?? No podía creer que el rey, aquel hombre tan bueno, al que tanto respeto le tenía y al que siempre quiso ver como el padre que nunca tuvo, ahora se encontrara muerto. No podía ser!!_

_Fue corriendo entonces hacia su hermana para abrazarla y comenzar a llorar. Isis dejó un momento a Odeon y acarició su cabello, tratando de consolarlo._

_--Hermano, tranquilo. Esto que acaba de suceder es muy duro para todos... él era un buen rey, pero no debemos mostrarnos tristes, tenemos que apoyar a sus hijos... ellos deben estar destrozados._

_Atem!! Cómo debía sentirse ahora!! Tenía que encontrarlo y darle su apoyo._

_Se separó de su hermana, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a buscarlo._

_Odeon, el hermano mayor de Atem estaba ahora junto a los guardias hablando muy preocupado._

_Por Ra!! No podía encontrarlo. Hasta que de pronto escuchó algo a sus espaldas..._

_--Débil..._

_Malik se volteó rápidamente y pudo observar a Atem, muy cerca de él. A pesar de tener fija su vista en el cuerpo de su padre, su mirada lucía diferente... como perdida._

_--Atem... lo... siento..._

_--Débil. _

_--Nada volverá a ser como antes, verdad??_

_--Atem??_

_--Nada será igual... todo cambiará desde hoy... _

_--Atem...??_

_--Eso le pasó por ser demasiado flexible con quienes no debía... débil._

_--Atem, me estás asustando..._

_--A los esclavos hay que tratárseles como tal... a los sirvientes!! Solo sirven para servir..._

_Se sentía asustado, Atem tenía una expresión de odio, de maldad... le daba miedo. Estaba tan asustado que poco a poco fue retrocediendo para alejarse de él._

_--Me vas dejar tú también, Malik??_

_Ahora le dirigía una mirada tan aterradora que lo paralizó por completo. _

_--Tú te quedarás conmigo... no me dejarás... eres mi sirviente y harás lo que yo te ordene, haz entendido??_

_--Pe... pero Atem, yo..._

_--Escúchame, ahora mi hermano pasará a ser el rey y yo seré un príncipe con más autoridad que antes... y como primer mandato, te ordeno a que me sirvas fielmente!!_

_--No es necesario que me digas eso de una forma tan... mala. Tú eres mi amigo y yo voy a estar contigo._

_--Yo no tengo amigos, me entiendes. Sólo sirvientes, niño._

_Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del salón._

_Qué le había pasado al joven amable y cariñoso?? Con el que siempre jugaba?? Por qué actuaba tan duramente con él, si lo único que quería era ayudarlo y estar con él. No lo entendía. Su mente era muy inmadura para entender lo que pasaba en realidad. Sólo se percataba de algunas cosas y, el cambio de actitud de su amigo, era una de las que no comprendía..._

_

* * *

_

_--No, no lo haré!!! Jamás!!!_

_--Ah no?? Soy tu Príncipe!! Me debes lealtad y te ordeno que me traigas a ese mocoso para darle su merecido!!_

_--Él no lo hizo porque quería!! SI robó fue porque tiene hambre!! Que no te das cuenta de eso, Atem?!!_

_--Si no me entregas a ese ladronzuelo, ambos pagarán en castigo!!_

_--Castígame en su lugar... pero no dejaré que lo lastimes!!- Malik le indica al pequeño la salida y este comienza a correr._

_--Me estás desafiando, Malik... ya suficiente te he soportado._

_--Haz hecho sufrir a mucha gente, por favor, detente._

_--Y ahora me dices lo que tengo que hacer??_

_--Por favor..._

_--Ya me cansé de ti, ahora mismo vienes conmigo!! Ya verás que hablo en serio..._

_Qué es lo que le haría?? Lo llevaba fuertemente sujetado de la muñeca a paso acelerado. Solo esperaba que no le dijera nada a Isis, ella aprobaría al Príncipe, por supuesto, y luego se enteraría Odeon y allí si que estaría en problemas. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por haber ayudado a ese niño._

_En ese último tiempo, Atem se había descargado con muchas personas inocentes y él no había podido hacer nada, a pesar de que le decía que estaba mal su actitud, el príncipe es el príncipe, y no le estaría haciendo caso a un simple sirviente más._

_Habían llegado a las mazmorras del palacio._

_--Enséñenle a este sirvientucho a respetar a su príncipe... ya lo saben!!_

_En cuanto dijo aquello, dos hombres corpulentos se le acercaron y lo llevaron a una de las celdas._

_Ahora no podría escapar. Sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas provenientes del techo y su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la fría y húmeda pared de aquel cuarto. _

_Intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano. Lo único que podía hacer era lanzar patadas al aire._

_Uno de los hombres se acercaba nuevamente con algo en sus manos mientras el otro salía de la celda. Aquel hombre venía con un látigo. _

_En el marco de la puerta aparece Atem, con una sonrisa maliciosa que últimamente acostumbraba a delinearse en su rostro. Entonces, movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación._

_El primer latigazo no se hizo esperar, seguido de un desgarrador grito que llenó por completo la pequeña celda._

_Quemaba. Aquel latigazo había dolido demasiado. Pero por qué?? Por qué le hacía esto?? Recordó que hace poco tiempo atrás jugaban juntos, se bañaban juntos y reían muy felizmente. Y ahora, aquel al que había querido tanto se encontraba sonriendo con el sufrimiento de los demás, con su propio sufrimiento..._

_Segundo latigazo en su pecho desnudo... Otro grito agobiante._

_Pero no, no podía dejarse vencer. No le iba a dar en el gusto al principito. Sería fuerte y aguantaría hasta el final de esa tortura._

_Tercer latigazo. A este le siguió un grito sordo proveniente de su garganta._

_Debía aguantar, debía ser fuerte..._

_Al igual que el tercer latigazo, le siguieron el cuarto, el quinto y así sucesivamente._

_Sudor, piel desgarrada, dolor y sangre, mucha sangre..._

_Las imágenes le parecían borrosas, ya no podía distinguir bien ni siquiera al sujeto que lo azotaba. Sus oídos parecían bloquearse y escuchaba las voces como cuando sumergía la cabeza en el río y Atem lo empujaba para terminar completamente mojado, aunque luego le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a salir del agua, y era allí cuando tenía la oportunidad perfecta para jalarlo hacia él y dejarlo igualmente mojado._

_Una leve sonrisa se formó en su demacrado rostro ante ese hermoso recuerdo. Pero aquello provocó que su golpeador se enfadara, siendo impactado por el puño de aquel fornido sujeto._

_El látigo seguía azotando su ya no tan suave piel del pecho y abdomen por mucho más. Después de un tiempo, aquella zona no parecía sino un trozo de carne cruda siendo rebanada. Por ello, el moreno fue volteado contra la pared para comenzar a marcar su torso._

_Un gemido se hizo escuchar nuevamente. Ahora que creía no poder sentir más dolor, seguían con aquel tormento._

_Pobres esclavos. De pronto se sintió afortunado. Él nunca había pasado por nada parecido sino hasta ahora, mientras que los esclavos debían pasar por ello a diario. Cómo podían soportarlo?? Cómo!! Él ya no podía más._

_De pronto, el constante latigueo cesó. Por fin tendría un respiro, aunque para ese entonces, su cuerpo ya no sentía nada._

_Nuevamente es volteado y, de no ser porque ya no poseía fuerza alguna, hubiera gritado al brusco contacto de su espalda contra la pared. _

_--De acuerdo- se le acerca lo suficiente como para quedar frente a él- eso es todo... por ahora. Pero no te ilusiones demasiado._

_Luego de eso, el pequeño moreno quedó solo, inmerso en aquella lúgubre habitación._

_Su cuerpo ardía a más no poder y dolía de una forma difícil de describir, ya que de cierta manera se sentía anestesiado. Había sido demasiado para su frágil cuerpo._

_Finalmente, el dolor y el cansancio hicieron su efecto y fue vencido por el sueño..._

_...Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse paulatinamente, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante allí pudo distinguir una pequeña luz desde la abertura de la puerta._

_--Hermano!! Dime, te encuentras bien??_

_--I... I... sis..._

_--Oh, gracias a Ra! Por fin despiertas..._

_--Mi... boca... está seca..._

_--No puedo entrar hermano, no por ahora... tal vez mañana me dejen curarte... es mejor que descanses, que duermas bien... ahora debo irme._

_--No, no me dejes... Isis..._

_Otra vez solo. Ni siquiera podía moverse, todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta sus brazos que se extendían hacía las cadenas colgantes de techo, estaban envueltos en el dolor._

_Escuchó, de pronto, la cerradura de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Pensó por un momento que podía ser su hermana, devolviéndose para ayudarlo. Pero luego perdió las esperanzas._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuántas horas había pasado allí, porque de seguro llevaba mucho tiempo, ya que cuando entró en aquella celda, hubiera jurado que estaba más iluminada._

_Una pequeña lucecita se colaba por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a su puerta. Tal vez sí era Isis que había vuelto por él._

_Lentamente la puerta se abrió, mostrando la esbelta figura, en penumbras, del mismísimo príncipe en persona. Cerró la puerta y dejó la pequeña vela en el suelo, a unos metros del muchacho._

_--He vuelto para saber de ti..._

_--Eres muy resistente para la edad que tienes, pequeño Malik..._

_Eso estaba mal. Ya era muy malo el hecho de que hubiera vuelto para verlo en esas condiciones, sino que también estaba empleando un tono algo extraño que le causaba miedo. Además de llamarlo 'pequeño Malik' ...eso no podía significar nada bueno. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento..._

_--Eres... sorprendente._

_--Qué... es lo que... ay... haces... aquí... ah_

_--Veo que aún te duele el cuerpo, no??_

_--Sí.._

_--Y por qué no intentas escapar o golpearme con los pies... por qué no te mueves??_

_--No... puedo... me duele... ah, todo... no siento ni mis brazos... ni mis, ay... piernas..._

_--Está bien, eso está perfecto... por ahora..._

_Se le acercó al chico encadenado rozando su piel y causó que este gimiera de dolor, entonces deslizó su mano por el pecho ensangrentado del menor para luego llevar su mano a la boca y saborear su sangre._

_--mmnn... delicioso... simplemente, tu sangre es deliciosa... déjame probar más de ella..._

_Ahora se acercaba a su cuello. Qué es lo que pretendía hacerle?? Quería salir de ahí. Tenía miedo, estaba realmente asustado. Necesitaba a su hermana, que lo sacara de ese lugar, que lo alejara de Atem._

_Comenzó lenta y provocativamente a lamer su cuello, lo que provocó que escapara un pequeño ruido de parte de Malik ya que ardía. Pero eso no le importó al heredero, sino que, al contrario, comenzó a succionar y luego a morder esa misma zona._

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Estaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer. _

_Poco a poco, se separó de su cuello y concentró su atención en los finos y bien delineados labios del moreno para luego besarlo sin más preámbulo. _

_Sintió cómo una boca ajena manipulaba sus propios labios, una lengua intrusa recorrer su boca por completa y dientes que lo estaban lastimando. El pánico se apoderó de él._

_--mmmnn... sabes mejor de lo que imaginé._

_--Pero... por... qué...- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

_--Por qué?? Por qué!! No me hagas reír, pequeño amigo mío. Sé que desde hace mucho me deseas, que me quieres... no creas que no había percatado de la forma en que me mirabas... Sólo estoy haciendo lo que tú quieres... o me equivoco??_

_--Es mentira!! Esto que me haces está mal!!! Quiero a mi hermana!! Por favor..._

_--Quieres a tu hermana?? El pequeño Malik quiere a su hermana?? Pues bien, si quieres a tu hermanita harás todo lo que yo te ordene, entendido?? Me obedecerás en todo sin decir ni una sola palabra... de lo contrario, me veré obligado a correr del palacio a tu hermana y a ti, a menos de que me provoques lo suficiente como para castigarla o incluso... eliminarla. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, no es así mi pequeño??_

_--Por... qué... tú no eras así...- las lágrimas cubrían ya su rostro herido, causando más dolor aún._

_--Por qué... si tú eras muy bueno..._

_--No recuerdas... lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos... cuando jugabas conmigo..._

_--Pues sí, y sabes qué? Qué te parece si continuamos con eso por mucho más tiempo, eh??_

_--En... verdad??_

_--Por supuesto... podemos seguir disfrutando... juntos... tú... y yo..._

_--Pero... qué haces... por qué... no, por favor... déjame..._

_Comenzó a recorrer bruscamente el pecho del menor con su lengua. Continuó con el recorrido por su abdomen hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón, donde lo observó un momento, complaciente, para luego bajarlo y quitárselo._

_--Desde ahora... me pertenecerás..._

_--No, por favor!!! Mis pantalones... no... por... favor!!!_

_--Serás mío por fin... por siempre... y para siempre..._

_--Ayuda!!!!! Por favoooor!!!! Hermana!!!! Ayúdenme!!!!!! _

_--Grita mi pequeño, eso lo hace más emocionante... de todas formas, nadie te escuchará..._

_--Ayuda... me duele...!!! ay, me duele mi cuerpo!! No me toques!!!_

_--Tu cuerpo es tan pequeño... tan frágil... tan... infantil!! _

_--Me duele, por favor... qué me harás??!! ...soy muy pequeño aún!!_

_--Eres perfecto... justo como te deseo... así de indefenso... _

_--Por favor, Atem... no me hagas daño..._

_--No llores, pequeño... Te haré un gran favor con esto... no te arrepentirás... y si lo haces bien... podremos repetirlo muchas veces más..._

_--Por favor!! Déjame... no me toques... me das miedo..._

_--Ahora sí, me recordarás... para siempre..._

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Se encontraba agitado, sudando aterrado.

--Por qué no puedo borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza...!! Por qué?!

Intentó calmarse luego de despertar tan asustado. Se había dormido y ese no era más que otro de sus tantos sueños... sueños que le recordaban una y otra vez que su pasado estaba allí... que nunca podría borrar esas secuelas que habían cavado hondo en su ser y que no le permitirían jamás ser feliz...

_

* * *

_

_Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que ocuparon parte de su valioso tiempo en leer esto y mandarme un review. Sin ustedes no soy nada, ya que fueron como una bendición, porque me animaron muchísimo el día de hoy, como estaba un poco triste... Por eso y por todo, mil gracias nuevamente. _

_Abocándonos al fic, no sé si este cap. me quedó tan bueno como parece haber sido el anterior, pero tengo la cabeza revuelta de problemas. A pesar de eso, me había llegado la inspiración y decidí no desaprovecharla. _

_Esta vez escribí el pasado con cursiva para diferenciarlo del presente._

_Una cosa que sí llamó mi atención fue la gran conmoción e intriga que provocó el "amigo" del moreno. Cuando lo escribí no se me pasó por la mente que causaría sensación, pero de cierto modo, me agrada. Y, aprovechando la confusión que hay al respecto, no diré, todavía, si es o no quien sospechan. Sorry._

_Quiero aclarar algo, por si se presta para confusión; Odeon, en este fic es el hermano mayor de Atem. Sé que es algo extraño, pero necesitaba a alguien y ese fue él._

**_Respuestas a reviews..._**

_**Pandorak-chan:** Hola!! Bueno, lo del chico misterioso ya lo respondí anteriormente. Espero no haber tardado mucho y gracias_

_**Chibi Bakura:** Qué tal amigo?? Como no he podido responderte, aprovecho de decirte que soy chilena, así que no sé la diferencia horaria entre ambos países. Gracias por tu aliento y por todo. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar algo sobre el chico misterioso, mira que a ti es al único que se lo he dicho... Me encantó haber charlado contigo el otro día, aunque solo haya sido un pequeño momento. Ojalá se vuelva a repetir y estaré esperando ansiosa para leer tu fic..._

_**Kimmy Angy: **Muchas gracias Kim y qué bueno que compartamos el gusto por el yaoi. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

_**Guerrera Lunar: **Sí que me haces reír chica, tienes habilidad para eso. Veo que además de gustarnos el yaoi a ambas, compartimos la pasión por el café, no?? En este cap. se muestra cómo comenzó lo del faraón, a ver si no te decepciona tanto después de leerlo. O tal vez te decepcione más. En cuanto a Ichizu... no puedo decir nada, aunque aquí le digo Isis por una cosa de que suena mejor, nada más. Gracias por el apoyo, por lo del título y los halagos, aunque no creo que me los merezca. **Rex: **Gracias por escribir también, una autoridad como tú no se ve todos los días. De veras, no creo tener futuro como escritora, de todas formas, si deseas ayudarme con mi fic no tengo problema, te estaré esperando... Espero les guste este cap._

_**Kiana chan: **Hi!! Muy agradecida por tus comentarios. No sé si quedó triste la verdad, pero de todas formas, aquí esta el cap. 2, aunque lo del lemon preferí dejarlo para el tercero... si es que se me ocurre cómo escribirlo._

_**Kyo-Haku: **Qué bien que te agrade Malik, en lo personal, lo adoro. Por fin actualicé y espero que te guste, gracias._

_**diosa Atena: **Qué casualidad!! Justamente hace unos días atrás, una compañera me comentó acerca de "Todo por tu amor Ryou". Me alegra que escribieras y que te agrade mi fic, o al menos, el cap. anterior. Yo también espero que te siga gustando, aunque debo advertirte que se vienen sorpresas...tal vez te gusten, que es lo que espero, o tal vez no. Pero de todos modos, me encantaría que continuaras leyéndolo. Y por el lemon, no te preocupes, que me estoy preparando psicológicamente para poder escribir algo bueno. Te gustó la idea de que Atem se aprovechara de él?? Bueno, aquí se especifica el cómo comenzó todo. Espero que te haya fascinado igualmente. Lo que sí no puedo aclararte es lo de Malik con su amigo; lo de su muerte o su viaje, su heterosexualidad, si es Bakura u otro, y mucho más, comenzará a desenredarse desde el siguiente capítulo, o al menos eso espero. De lo contrario, disminuiría el interés por continuar con la historia y el efecto que quiero lograr. Por último, quiero agradecerte otra vez por tomarte la molestia de leer esto y decirte que un Malik/Kaiba no está nada mal. Es más, no se me había ocurrido. De todas formas me gusta y espero que sigas con eso. Bye!! _

_Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. Adiós y hasta la próxima!!_

_...Nos veremos otra vez... si quieren..._


	3. El reencuentro con el ángel

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Yugioh! ni sus personajes son propiedad intelectual mía, si fuera así no tendría ningún problema económico ¬¬. Solo las ideas y el tema en que se basa el fic me pertenecen. Además de ser un U.A (Universo Alterno).

* * *

"**Sol Nocturno"**

_for Princess of Darkdragon_

**_Tercer capítulo: El "reencuentro" con el ángel..._**

Llovía...

En aquella enorme ciudad a la cual había llegado llovía sutilmente.

Lucía tan diferente a su país, sin embargo, algo en el ambiente lo relajaba y, de cierta forma, lo hacía sentir familiarizado con todo eso, a pesar de nunca haber estado allí.

_--Cuídate, hermano... promete que me llamarás!!_

_--Lo prometo hermana, no te preocupes._

_--El Rey Odeon no pudo despedirse de ti, pero me dijo que te extrañaría!!_

_--Despídeme de él. Dile que lo llamaré._

_--Adiós!!_

_--Adiós._

Se encontraba ahora caminando por aquellas transitadas calles sin importarle mucho el estar mojándose con aquella lluvia... le era agradable. Más aún cuando se perdía observando una y otra vez el constante pasar de las personas y los vehículos. Todo formaba parte de ese sitio y le llamaba enormemente la atención.

Ahora estaba en el país de su amado, en su ciudad!!! Ese era el lugar de donde provenía. Tan diferente al suyo pero que sin lugar a duda, representaba _su_ forma de ser.

Ahora comenzaba a recordarlo nuevamente...

Qué hermoso hubiera sido reencontrarse!!! Que al llegar allí él estuviera para acompañarlo. Cuánto deseaba verlo, sentirlo nuevamente. Cómo le gustaría estar de nuevo sobre su pecho cálido, cómo anhelaba volver a ver su rostro una vez más... tenerlo cerca, muy cerca...

--Cuidado!!

El grito lo hace reaccionar. Pero para ese entonces, ya era demasiado tarde...

Una fuerza externa lo golpea fuertemente por el abdomen y es arrastrado por ella hasta sentir el frío pavimento de la calle bajo su cuerpo. Su cabeza impacta en el suelo y sus ojos se cierran abruptamente, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante...

_Aquel beso era el primero que sentía profundamente... _

_Volvía a la vida, recuperaba su fuerza... lo envolvía completamente haciéndolo olvidar a todo el mundo, desprenderse de todos los problemas, los conflictos, las dificultades... Por fin se sentía correspondido!!_

_Sus labios unidos en un eterno y sutil beso, compartiéndose, explorándose una y otra vez, siguiendo el ritmo de sus emociones y demostrando su mutuo deseo, creciente con cada segundo, con cada momento..._

_Se entregó por completo a las sensaciones que el albino despertaba en él, dando pie a que la lengua intrusa recorriera su boca por completa mientras eran sus propias manos las que recorrían la ancha y bien formada espalda del más alto por debajo de sus ropajes._

_Pero la suavidad y sutileza comenzaban a mezclarse con la pasión que reinaba en aquel cuarto, aumentando la temperatura de sus cuerpos, acelerando sus respiraciones, enviciándolos más y más con adentrarse y conocer por completo el templo del otro... su cuerpo._

_Lentamente, el de más pálida piel fue guiando los pasos hacia el lecho para luego dejar al moreno suavemente recostado en la cama y así, poder profundizar y concluir con todo aquello que sentían. _

_Su pantalón fue bajado lentamente por el mayor, lo que lo ruborizó enormemente a pesar de que aún conservaba su ropa interior. Sin embargo, su acompañante no tardó mucho en retirarla por completo._

_--Te ves hermoso... mi pequeño moreno..._

_Para estas palabras, el moreno no pudo más que sonrojarse, lo que acrecentaba su hermosura y lo hacía parecer una presa deliciosa de degustar que espera nervioso la llegada de su predador._

_El mayor empezaba a extasiarse con esa escena. El moreno, bajo su cuerpo, en plena desnudez, despertaba a su miembro y lo estaba volviendo loco._

_Se posó sobre el cuerpo más frágil y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez, acariciando su cuello y bajando progresivamente hasta su pecho mientras que su otra mano se enredaba en la rubia y dócil cabellera del egipcio._

_--Cómo me gustas... Malik... cómo me gustas..._

_--Te... quiero mucho..._

_--Yo igual... igual..._

_--Te... amo... _

La lluvia mojaba su rostro... su cuerpo. Pero aún así, no reaccionaba...

--Ba... kura...

--Está volviendo en sí!!!

--Cuidado, no lo muevan!!!

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse paulatinamente, pero la luz en el cielo lo cegaba aún más, por lo que no podía reconocer bien las figuras a su alrededor. Estaba mareado.

Poco a poco recobró la audición. Comenzó a sentir el murmullo de personas casi encima de él, todo el alboroto que estaban ocasionando.

Por fin pudo abrir sus ojos completamente, pero su visión aún no mejoraba, solo podía reconocer las siluetas de muchas personas, observándolo muy atentamente y esperando alguna reacción suya.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba "recostado" en el piso de la calle y mojado completamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó bruscamente para quedar sentado. Pero al realizar ese movimiento tan repentino, sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza seguido de un quejido de su parte.

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos e intentó recomponerse, pero la sensación de vértigo era insoportable...

--Tranquilo!! No debes acelerarte... Te golpeaste la cabeza y no es bueno que te muevas de esa forma.

Una voz a su lado, al parecer, de un joven de su misma edad, le decía que se había golpeado la cabeza?? Pero cómo??!! No recordaba nada...

Aún sujetaba su cabeza y apretaba sus ojos para reprimir un poco el dolor que le había provocado el levantarse tan aceleradamente.

--_Qué... pasó... ??_

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los presentes parecían prestarle más atención aún, sobre todo cierto joven que se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

Malik notó que nadie parecía contestarle, entonces, suavemente levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, que seguían nublados.

--_Qué pasa?? _

_--Eres extranjero, cierto??? Puedes entender nuestro idioma?? _

A Malik se le había olvidado que ahora se encontraba en Japón y que, por lo tanto, no podría utilizar su lengua natal para comunicarse allí. Sin embargo, el joven a su lado le estaba hablando en su idioma... Acaso había viajado alguna vez a Egipto??

A pesar de que sus ojos seguían viendo solo siluetas, podía distinguir perfectamente la del muchacho a su lado como para dirigirse a él.

Trató de ordenar sus ideas y pronunciar lo mejor que podía ese idioma. Si bien era cierto que sabía hablar japonés, no aseguraba que lo hiciera de maravilla... Estaba seguro que debía sonar bastante extraño.

--Qué... pasó?? No re... recuerdo nada.

--Bien. Ibas cruzando la avenida descuidadamente cuando un automóvil dobló y no alcanzó a esquivarte... Intenté avisarte, pero creo que no alcanzaste a reaccionar y terminaste tumbado en el suelo. Corrí para ver si estabas bien, pero te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte y quedaste inconsciente. Luego de eso, el tipo que te arroyó huyó lo más rápido que pudo dejándote aquí... Gracias a Dios recobraste el conocimiento!!

--Pero... no veo bien... estoy... mareado...

--No te preocupes, la ambulancia ya viene en camino.

--No!!!

Su grito fue tan fuerte que nuevamente el dolor se hizo presente...

--Ah!!

--Calma... ellos solo te verán si estás bien...

--Pero me encuentro bien...!!

--...te curarán la herida en tu cabeza y te dirán por qué no puedes ver bien.

--Pero...

--Calma... si no quieres estar solo, yo me puedo quedar contigo mientras te examinan.

--No dejes que me lleven al hospital... por favor!!! Que no me lleven allá!!!!

--Está bien, lo que quieras...

No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero ese joven, de cierta forma, lo tranquilizaba.

Las personas se fueron dispersando, la lluvia aún seguía mojando las calles y la ambulancia hacía su entrada.

El chico moreno fue atendido en el interior de la ambulancia. Detuvieron la hemorragia en su cabeza, lo vendaron y lo dejaron ir en compañía de su "conocido".

--Ponte esto y vámonos.

--eh??

El chico lo había cubierto con un abrigo y, tomando una de sus manos y pasando su brazo libre por la cintura del egipcio, se dispuso a caminar.

--Qué... qué haces??!!

--El paramédico dijo que era peligroso que salieras a caminar solo en estos momentos. Puede darte un mareo o algo. Además, tu vista aún no está del todo bien producto del impacto en la cabeza... No estaría tranquilo pensando que pudo haberte ocurrido algo y yo no hice nada.

--Pero... si tú no me conoces!!

--Acaso es necesario conocer a una persona para ayudarla?? Vamos, no te aflijas, iremos a mi casa que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, te sacarás esa ropa mojada, llamaremos a tus familiares y pueden pasar a buscarte allí, estás de acuerdo??

--Gracias...

--No te preocupes. Y ahora vamos!! No querrás seguir mojándote, o sí??

No entendía por qué ese muchacho lo ayudaba. Por qué??!! Si él no era nada suyo!! Apenas si se conocían como para estar cargando con él en ese estado. Una cosa es ayudar, pero otra muy diferente es hacerlo hasta el final, como él... Ese chico debía ser un ángel!!

Sin lugar a duda, ese era un día extraño... Llegó a este país, comenzó a recorrer algunos sitios y ya había tenido un accidente. Luego, ese chico que lo ayudaba como si nada y, por si fuera poco, había recordado a Bakura...

Tal vez fue por el accidente, pero creyó sentir de nuevo aquel momento con él. Cuando fue suyo, cuando se entregó por completo a su amor, cuando solo faltaban horas para que él lo abandonara y se alejara...

--Bakura...

--Qué??!!!

El chico se detuvo repentinamente. Flaqueó un momento, pero luego se repuso para mirar fijo al moreno que salía de sus pensamientos y miraba al extraño chico sin poder identificarlo bien.

--Qué... dijiste??- una sombra de temor templó el tono de voz del muchacho.

--Na... nada. Solo... gracias por tu ayuda.

--Ah, era eso... no debes preocuparte, no hay de qué!!

El muchacho daba un suspiro de alivio mientras su ánimo regresaba.

--Qué habías escuchado??

--Yo?? No, nada... solo que... pensé que me hablabas...

En verdad habría sido solo eso?? O es que acaso...

Nah!! El golpe en la cabeza, al parecer, le había afectado demasiado... Lo mejor sería cambiarse esa ropa que le estaba helando el cuerpo por completo e irse al hotel en que Isis le había hecho una reservación. No quería ocasionarle más preocupaciones a ese muchacho.

De pronto, abrió sus ojos para disipar todo lo que lo agobiaba en ese instante, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando volvía a ver todo como antes del accidente. Su visión se aclaró, aunque para ello parpadeó un par de veces para establecer bien su vista.

Podía ver claramente las calles, la lluvia, los árboles... todo normal!!!

El chico a su lado se detuvo. Él, por su parte, dirigió su vista hacia aquel muchacho que le estaba ayudando tanto. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era... por qué lo relajaba tanto.

...Abrió sus ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba observando. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y acelerado mientras su respiración se agitaba...

El chico miraba en sentido contrario a él, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera reconocer aquel cabello...

--...Te ocurre algo??

El muchacho ahora lo miraba a la cara.

No podía ser cierto!!! Era él, él!!! Su rostro blanco, su larga cabellera... no podía ser!!!

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, se sentía abochornado, mareado... su presión había subido.

Y, sin mayor aviso, su cuerpo se dejó caer en los brazos del otro joven mientras se desmayaba y perdía el conocimiento una vez más en ese día...

--Chico, qué te pasa??!! Hey!! Despierta!!!

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, en esta oportunidad no contestaré reviews porque no tengo mucho tiempo, sin embargo, agradezco mucho a las personas que me los han enviado. Me animan enormemente..._

_No sé cómo haya quedado este capítulo, espero que les guste de todas formas y perdonen si en algunas partes no soy lo suficientemente clara y explícita. Si tienen alguna duda, solo pregúntenmela y trataré de respondérsela, siempre y cuando no interfiera con la trama y las "incógnitas" de la historia._

_Aprovecho de aclarar y avisar que cuando dentro de un diálogo se ponga cursiva en compañía de esos círculos, es cuando hablan en el idioma de Malik. Pero eso es solo cuando haya intercambio de japonés-egipcio, porque en los recuerdos, Malik estaba en Egipto, por lo tanto, todos hablan igual._

_Lamentablemente, no sé hablar otro idioma sino el español, algo de inglés y algunas palabras y frases japonesas. Nada más. Así que siento mucho no poder hacerlo mejor._

_Una vez más, gracias a todos quienes lo leen, ya sea que me manden o no un review, eso es más bien superficial. Pero su apoyo es el que siento en verdad, gracias._


End file.
